


My brother wrote this: A Harry Potter and Deadpool Crossover

by AghMySpleen, YourLocalTheaterKid



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Fic, Gen, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTheaterKid/pseuds/YourLocalTheaterKid
Summary: Seriously, my brother wrote this. Well, he told me what to write and I wrote it down on a laptop. And he wanted me to publish it. Sooooo, yeah, have a crack fic that's a Harry Potter and Deadpool crossover where Deadpool is Dumbledore??Update, my brother now has an AO3 account? @AghMySpleen
Relationships: Harry Potter & Deadpool
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	My brother wrote this: A Harry Potter and Deadpool Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Quite literally. The story belongs to my brother and I don't own the characters either.

One day Harry was strolling through the third floor corridor. All of a sudden, Harry got a spectacular idea. He decided. . . that he was going to play Quidditch! 

Harry ran downstairs to grab his broom when he bumped into Professor Dumblepool. “Oh! Professor Dumblepool!” Harry exclaimed. Dumblepool tilted his head and grinned at Harry. “Hiya, Harry!” Dumblepool said. “Where are you heading in such a hurry?”

“I’m just going down to play some Quidditch with my friends!” Harry said. “All right then,” Dumblepool said. “Be careful, and don’t forget to take your katana.” 

“Don’t worry, Professor,” Harry said. “I never forget to take my katana. I’ve already sent seven people to the hospital wing this week.” “That’s my boy!” Dumblepool boomed. “Knock ‘em dead.” 

“Will do,” Harry said. “Bye, Professor!” Harry ran off to the Quidditch pitch. Dumblepool put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “Kids these days,” he said, chuckling. 

_** The End ** _

**Author's Note:**

> If this is successful there might be more? I told my brother it could be a series if people like it.  
> Also, yes, my brother is weird. So am I. So is everyone. What is normal?


End file.
